The Note
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Just a little one-shot set season 5 as though Cotterdam never happened.


She said, "I double dare you."

"Jo, I'm not calling." Ruth sighed as she picked up the take-out cup of Earl Gray tea and took a sip.

"But, he's...hot."

"And...?"

Taking a large bite of her turkey sandwich, Jo looked at her friend, wiping a bit of mayo from her chin. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, setting the sandwich back on its wrapper as she starred at her friend. "Were you not the one complaining just last week that you needed to get out more?"

"Yes. But I meant from the office."

"This is out of the office! He is out of the office."

"He's a man I know nothing about."

"That's usually why one goes on a first date."

"Who has a date?" Zaf asked, sliding his chair over to grab a crisp from Jo's open bag.

"No one." Ruth answered, taking a bite of her chicken salad as she turned back to her monitor to input the file she was working on.

"Ruth could."

"Jo!"

"What?" Smacking Zaf's hand from snagging another crisp, she never took her eyes off of Ruth. "You could. That guy is so completely into you."

"What guy?" Looking between the two of them, Zaf grabbed Jo's hand and pinched a crisp at the same time.

"The one at that new delicatessen over on Horseferry who gave Ruth a little note with her sandwich today." Grabbing the bag of crisps, she pulled it towards her with a frown.

Pouting, he leaned back in his chair, forgetting about the crisps for now. She'd leave them alone before the hour was out. "What'd it say?"

"Nothing." Reaching into her desk, Ruth pulled out the bag of crisps she'd found in her sandwich bag and tossed them to Zaf. "Can we forget about the guy?"

"Fine. I won't mention the guy. What'd the note say?"

"ZAF!"

"What?" Opening the bag of crisps, he pulled one out and began munching. "I didn't mention the guy, just the note."

Grabbing a stack of files from the corner of her desk, Ruth stood. "I'm going to take these into Harry's office to be signed. When I come back, please have forgotten about the note. And the guy."

Both watched as Ruth stalked off, tripping over the wheels of an empty chair. Catching herself and the files, she straightened up, continuing down the hall to his office.

Turning in the chair, Zaf looked at his roommate, a grin on his face. "What'd the note say?"

* * *

Without knocking, Ruth opened the door, struggling not to drop the folders as she crossed the threshold. "Harry I have the files you need to sign off on before being sent to registry."

"Ruth could you close the door?"

"Sure." Not looking up, she juggled the files in one hand as she turned back to the door and pulled it shut. As it met the frame, she felt Harry's presence behind her. Before she could turn around, his arm slipped past her and flicked the lock. Freezing, she felt the warm rush of his breath on her neck.

"Thank you."

Swallowing at the lowness of his voice, she nodded; not trusting herself not to squeak as she answered him.

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yes." her voice was low as she answered him, fully aware of his bulk hovering behind her.

"Good, good." Reaching around her, he gripped the files in one hand. Pulling them free, he leaned closer. "Anything interesting happen?"

"No." her voice squeaked. "Why would you ask?"

Dropping the files in a neat stack by their feet, Harry lifted his hand slowly, brushing the tips of his fingers along the linen of her skirt. As he reached her waist, he let his hand rest palm down against her hip. Feeling the warmth under the thin material, he slid his hand around, pushing up the loose tunic she wore until his hand was resting against her stomach. Pushing gently against her, he felt her lean back into him.

Lips brushing against her ear, he muttered, "You're lying." Nipping her lobe, he soothed over the redness with his tongue before moving his mouth lower. Lips pressing against the tender spot behind her each, he sucked tenderly.

Her head titled, coming to rest against his shoulder as she sighed. Closing her eyes, she let her hands rest over the palm pressing against her.

"What guy is; how did Jo put it; so completely into you?" he asked, nuzzling against her.

"Hmm, just a guy."

"What guy?" Lifting his lips from her neck, he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her with heated eyes.

"Harry, it was just a guy. I'm not interested."

"Really? From the sounds of it, you were looking to get out more."

Turning to look at him, she lifted a hand from over his and ran it along his cheek. "You were listening."

"And you're avoiding the questions I'm asking."

"I'm not, really. Jo misunderstood something I said last week and has gotten it in her head that I'm looking for a man." Feeling him tense, she smiled at him and brushed her lips against his. "She doesn't know that I already have one."

"And he doesn't like sharing." he all but growled as he held her closer.

"You won't be sharing." Seeing his look, she sighed but continued. "Giovanni handed me a slip of paper today when I picked up our lunch from that little delicatessen and Jo happened to see it."

"Who is Giovanni and what did this slip of paper say?"

"His family owns the delicatessen that just opened up last month. Apparently he's noticed me the few times we've been there and he handed me a paper with his name, number and a little message on it."

"What was the message?"

"You're sweet. Call me." Seeing his look, she rushed on. "I have no intention of calling him. In fact I would have tossed his number in the rubbish bin on the way in if it weren't for Jo. Seeing as she doesn't know about us, she thinks I need to call him and go on a date."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to call him?"

Watching him a moment, she shook her head before leaning her head forward and capturing his lips with hers, a meld of flesh and tongue.

A few minutes later, as they both pulled back breathless, Ruth let her forehead rest against his and smiled. "What do you think?"

* * *

_**AN: This is for Natesdate who happened to mention I should write a one shot while doped up on Benadryl last night. While that didn't happen (I fell asleep), this little bit came to me when I was listening to my voicemails earlier. Just a silly little thing based somewhat on real life but having no relevance to anything on the show. Set season 5 as though Cotterdam didn't happen and Ruth agreed to see Harry on the down low.**_


End file.
